How Do You See Me?
by starpokemon123
Summary: Vampires can't see in the mirror, so Marshall Lee makes Fionna describe him. Fiolee.


Star: Hey! Star here! This is the first Adventure Time story I have ever written, and I don't read AT fanfics either sooooo yeah. If this messed up, out of character, etc., you know why. I also don't know a lot about vampires or Marshall Lee. I only know a few basics about Adventure Time, and I don't exactly think I have all of Fionna's character down. I watch the show a lot, but I never was too into the details. Then again, I'm also a thirteen year old who hasn't written a one-shot in the longest time ever. This is sort of a quick break.

Mindy: Or excuse to break free from your responsibilities.

Star: That, too.

Ringy: We do not own Adventure Time, the characters, or any other mentioned properties. Just stuff. This will be very short.

* * *

The teenage blonde was lying down in her bed after the sun had gone down. It had been a very long day of adventure, and the mission of three days had been completed at last. She just wanted to sleep peacefully. Cake had no trouble doing that because she practically passed out once they entered their room.

Fionna sighed happily and got comfortable in her sleeping bag. Her PJs felt cozier than ever. Probably because it's been a while since she used them. She closed her eyes, and she hoped to sleep quickly to go off to the fun dream land in her head. As she was about to fall asleep, she heard noise from the kitchen. Fionna's eyes went blood shot open. She didn't bother to wake up Cake since she knew she was really tired. Fionna got her sword from the side after she got out of her sleeping bag.

As Fionna went down to the kitchen in a slow and quiet motion, there was a small dim light emerging from the fridge. Fionna slowly walked towards the shadow, and she then jumped towards the thing that was near the fridge. All she heard was a quick movement of air, and she realized she made a dent on the fridge.

"Who's there?" Fionna asked in a serious tone. She had her sword raised high. A certain vampire crept close behind her as she walked into the middle of the room.

"Boo," Marshall whispered and blew in her ear. Fionna's face automatically felt warmer.

"Marshall," Fionna gritted her teeth and put her sword down," what are you doing."

"Eating your food," Marshall said wiped off some red off his face.

"I-Is that pie?" Fionna asked. She was still shaken from the scare.

"Isn't it obvious," Marshall said before wiping off the red with his sleeve," it's also obvious you have a crush on me."

"You're still onto that," Fionna grumbled with a small blush.

"I know it's that," Marshall said," I can feel the heat rising from your face. You're blushing."

"W-What," Fionna covered her face," you can't even see me. It's dark and night. So go home."

"Of course I can see you," Marshall Lee said with a grin and ignoring her demands," it's a hobby to watch you. It's not like I do anything in the night anyways."

"Wait... you hang out in our house at night, you creeper?" Fionna gasped. They were talking in whispers since they didn't want to wake anyone up.

"Only when you're here," Marshall Lee laughed.

"Marshall," Fionna said and started to push him out," leave."

"But I don't want to leave," Marshall Lee flew, so she wouldn't be able to make physical contact with him.

"Just leave. Cake is gonna get me in trouble," Fionna said.

"Cake? Your dumb sister? You do know there's no way she can be related to you, right?" Marshall said as he floated above Fionna.

"Don't call her dumb," Fionna glared at him through the dark.

"You naive little girl," Marshall snickered.

"Why are you so mean to everyone?" Fionna asked him.

"Because I'm evil. I'm the Vampire King. It's in my blood, and it's my job to drink blood. To kill and be ruthless," Marshall said to her.

"But you're not that evil."

"What do you mean? Of course I am. I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King."

"Enough with the king. You're more like... sarcastically playful."

"_Playful_?"

"Yup. Like a cute little kitten," Fionna giggled. She knew this would make him a bit mad, but he somehow always turned less and less meaner whenever she complimented his good things. Marshall was lazily floating above her, and he got her hat from the ears. He pulled it off, and her golden hair went flying everywhere. "Marshall," she groaned.

"I like your hair," Marshall said before dropping her hat back on her head. Fionna just got the hat and held it in her hands.

"See," Fionna smiled before going to switch on the lights," you're nice." Fionna turned to see Marshall blushing.

"Whatever, little girl," Marshall Lee said before getting both feet on the ground. He was still blushing a bit.

"You're blushing," Fionna smiled and walked up to him.

"I am?"

"Yeah," Fionna nodded.

"Guess you do things to me others can't. You're just lucky I don't have the urge to kill you any time soon," Marshall Lee said with a devious smile.

"You have a dimple," Fionna said.

"Dimple?"

"Yeah," Fionna nodded and poked him on his right cheek," right there."

"I've never noticed anything about my face," Marshall Lee said.

"You don't look in the mirror."

"I'm a vampire. We can't see our reflections, so I've never seen myself. But according to all the times I've made you blush," Marshall smirked at Fionna," I'm pretty good looking."

"W-W-Well you're not tha-," Fionna tried to explain but Marshall Lee cut her off.

"Tell me, Fionna," Marshall got close to her face," how do I look like? Tell me about myself." They were both standing in the middle of the main room with the light on. Fionna was blushing mad, and Marshall was enjoying himself. He really enjoyed toying with her emotions.

He was evil after all.

"W-Well you have eyes. A nos-"

"Seriously, little girl."

"Well you have another small dimple on the corner of your chin if you smile big. Then you have eyebrows that looked trimmed... hm. Then your eyes are really black. What els-" Fionna got cut off when Marshall put his lips on hers.

"My lips. I can't see myself, but I think they looked great on yours."

* * *

Star: He was so out of character in the end o.o! -goes under a mattress and starts sobbing-

Mindy: Was this good? Leave us a review. Maybe we'll write another Fiolee story soon. Eh.

Ringy: Maybe. But seriously. Review. We need to know.

**Song recommendation of the day: It is Love ~ Hellogoodbye**

**Star fact of the day: Has deep hatred for the American school system.  
**

**Workout of the day: Do five jumping jacks.**

**Did you know: Did you know I was gonna originally have this split in two days instead of one night? Still a one shot but yeah.**

**Question of the day: How's this for my Adventure Time story.**

**I have never written in this universe before, so I stayed strictly in their house. Their house was my comfort zone, and I think it would've really bad if I would've changed settings. Also, I don't know how to portray the characters too well. That's why I made Cake sleep through the entire thing even though I lurve Cake's character.**

~Star out


End file.
